Make Peace
by Amiyuu
Summary: Aomine has done something to piss Kuroko off and wants to take him out to lunch as an apology. However, he kinda gets distracted... ONESHOT. BLATANT BL. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS AT 3AM. I'm not even sorry.


**Hi! This is set some few years after their high school years and is during a time when both of them are adults. It's definitely BL, so if you're not into that kind of thing, STOP RIGHT THERE. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think. ^^ It's been a while since I've written a story that was more centered around action rather than conversations so it took me a while to find the right words and descriptions.**

**Image Source: member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=27884775**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters. Only the following story is my own. (T^T)**

* * *

It was just like him to make an appointment only to forget.

Kuroko sighed internally while he struggled to reach the key he knew was hidden above the window sill. He had spent the past 10 minutes trying to incite some kind of reaction from the man whom he knew with absolute certainty was asleep somewhere in the house. With a little jump he finally nudged the key off the sill and clasped his fingers around it quickly before it could fall to the ground and let out an uncharacteristic huff of annoyance.

Opening the door, he made his way up the stairs of the silent house and paused before a door. Though it had been months since he had last been anywhere remotely near the house, he still moved around it with familiarity- a legacy from his middle school days when he had spent countless hours there in the company of the occupant of the room he was about to enter.

Mindful of the creak of the door, he nudged it open and was greeted with a sight that made him want to smile. Clothes strewn carelessly around the floor, a bookshelf packed full with a number of non-fiction books that had been a surprise to him when he had first visited, and the vague outline of a body haphazardly dangling off the side of the bed as though he had flung himself down on the bed and immediately fallen asleep. Though years had passed, time seemed to have left the room untouched, and it spoke of how little had changed in the man that slept completely unaware of the world. Kuroko picked his way among the piles of clothing and leaned down to gently poke at the other. Unsurprisingly, he got no reply and he proceeded to shake the other man slightly by the shoulder.

"Aomine-kun, wake up." He said his voice as soft as ever. The afore-mentioned man stirred slightly, mumbling incoherently before midnight eyes blinked up at him sleepily.

"Tetsu? What are you doing here?" His voice was raspy and his throat felt like someone had shoved a handful of nails down it.

"We were supposed to have lunch together. You called me last night." Kuroko replied, settling himself on the side of the bed.

Aomine groaned. He had dreamt that he had finally gotten up the courage to call Tetsu and beg him for forgiveness and suggest lunch as a sort of peace offering, but to think he had actually done it and forgotten…

Well, it wasn't really surprising. It _was_ Aomine, after all.

The dark-haired former ace squinted at his partner and resisted the urge to groan again. Tetsu was looking at him expectantly, as though he was waiting for the tanned man to do something. The last time Tetsu had looked at him like that, they hadn't left the room for hours. Aomine flung an arm over his eyes, wishing that the action itself was enough to block out the images and thoughts that flooded his mind.

Kuroko frowned and reached out to tug away Aomine's arm. He hadn't come all this way to keep a sleeping person company. Besides, he had only agreed to go because Aomine had offered to buy him a Super Jumbo Double Deluxe Vanilla Shake at his favourite café.

"Aomine-kun, hurry up. You can't-" Kuroko's fingers had barely curled around Aomine's forearm when he found himself tumbling forward and simultaneously being rolled over. He shivered involuntarily when the taller man's lips brushed against the tip of his ear.

"Daiki." The light-haired man blinked in confusion even as the whispered word sent another shiver down his spine.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name -" Aomine paused to nip at the skin below Kuroko's ear, smirking slightly at the sigh that the petite man unconsciously let out. "– is Daiki."

"I am… well aware of… Aomine-kun, please stop!" The other was running his thoughts off course with the distracting way he was teasing Kuroko's ear. His outburst earned him a sinister chuckle and Aomine finally raised his head enough to grin sadistically at the man trapped under him.

He took in the slight blush on Kuroko's pale alabaster skin and the wide eyes that looked both exasperated and wild. Damn it, all he wanted to eat was right in front of him. As though reading his mind, Kuroko suddenly reached up and pushed at Aomine's face.

"Mmhmf!"

"I came over for a milkshake that you promised me, Aomine-kun. Please note that I am still upset with you." Kuroko said flatly. Aomine stared at Kuroko through his fingers, his voice effectively cut off by the hand against his face. He hadn't realized that the smaller man had been so offended by his words to the point that he was still angry with Aomine. And he did intend to take Tetsu out for lunch, because he really wanted to patch things up, but, well, it had been ages since he'd last seen his counterpart, and the sight of him on his bed, hair messed up by the tumble he had taken, and the flush of his cheeks was doing _things _to his libido. And that was the only justifiable justification that he could come up with to explain what he did next.

Kuroko's eyes widened when he felt the textured heat of Aomine's tongue against the sensitive skin on his palm. He snatched his hand away, glaring at the victorious grin he got. Aomine buried his face in the nook of Kuroko's neck, ignoring the slight protest the other put up and inhaled the indescribably sweet scent that was Kuroko. He felt like a starved man who had been handed an endless variety of food.

"Why don't you call me by my first name, Tetsu?" He asked, looking up to lock eyes with pale blue orbs.

"There is no reason for me to do so," Kuroko answered curtly. He was still upset, he reminded himself, decidedly ignoring the way Aomine's eyes seemed to shine in the glare of the light from the window. It took a bit more effort, however, to resist the itch to reach up and run his fingers through the short navy blue strands of hair that seemed to look much more enticing in the same light.

Aomine looked thoughtfully at the smaller man and said, "If you call me Daiki, I'll buy you two of those gigantic vanilla shakes."

He was outraged. Outraged and offended. Or so he told himself. The only outward indication to his temperament was a slight furrowing of his brows and a barely noticeable darkening of his eyes, but Aomine who had been with him for more years than either would like to claim to, knew what it meant. He also knew that right about now, the offer would spark a sort of inner turmoil in the former. If there was one thing that could beat Tetsu's stubbornness, it was his love for vanilla shakes.

True to what he assumed, Kuroko was definitely offended by Aomine's low opinion on his dignity, but the prospect of two _free_ Super Jumbo Double Deluxe Vanilla Shakes was…

Kuroko snapped out of his reverie when he felt Aomine shift slightly and glanced up to see the latter staring, enticed by the slight pout that he had unwittingly curved his lips into. He knew that look, that predator-like flash in his eyes and the way Aomine's lips were slowly curving up at the corners.

This didn't bode well for him.

Panicked, he did something completely out of character. He made a leap of faith.

"Daiki." The look of confusion that crossed over the said man's face was adorable, even though he would be hard-pressed to admit it. It almost made him regret snapping him out of his daydream. Almost. Because it was infinitely more entertaining to see the way Aomine's eyes widened comically as he belatedly registered what the pale skinned man had just said.

Struggling to catch whatever few wisps of his sanity that still remained after hearing his name said the way only Tetsu was capable of, Aomine managed only an intelligent, "Eh?"

For a person like him to want to burst out in a full blown belly laugh was incredibly rare, and he could safely say that he had never had the urge. Until, that is, he watched Aomine being a completely idiot.

"Daiki," he repeated slowly, masking the amusement he felt at the reaction he had received.

For a moment, Aomine's mind went blank – as was obvious by the spaced-out look he gave Kuroko – and then it immediately kicked into high gear.

"Again," he demanded. Wanting – _needing – _to hear the way Tetsu's voice curled around his name. Who would have thought that hearing his name uttered on the other's lips would be so ridiculously _sexy? _

Kuroko sighed inwardly at the childishness of his partner but condescended to his demand. The sooner he satisfied Aomine, the sooner he would get his vanilla shakes.

"Daiki." He wouldn't ever admit to it, but he was starting to like the way Aomine's name rolled off his tongue. It was surprisingly easy for him to call him that, considering that he was generally uncomfortable with being too familiar with others. And if Kuroko was secretly enjoying it, Aomine was practically beaming with satisfaction.

Though, this presented a whole new problem. He knew what he had said, and he was definitely not someone to go back on his word, but he hadn't foreseen just how large an impact Kuroko saying his name would have on him, and his dilemma was, well, they _were _already _there. _But an angry Tetsu was not a happy Tetsu, and if there was one lesson he had learnt during their years together, it was that an angry Tetsu was a scary Tetsu. He would even go so far as to say he was scarier that their former captain from their middle school days.

And so it was with no little amount of horror that he found himself leaning forward to plant a kiss on those full lips that were still as shockingly cold as he remembered them to be. The sense of dread increased some tenfold when he felt Tetsu still and found himself staring into emotionless pools of sky blue. Well, since he was going to hell anyway, he deepened the kiss, tongue darting out to trace the familiar lines of Kuroko's lips.

This time it was Kuroko's eyes which widened comically, his brain going into denial even as his body gave in to the crave and his arms snaked out and wrapped around Aomine's shoulders, fingers finally free to bury themselves in the shock of navy blue hair. He read the question in Aomine's eyes and without even thinking, he parted his lips in invitation.

Unusually hesitant to charge ahead like he normally would have, Aomine ignored the invitation, choosing instead to nibble on Kuroko's lower lip, savouring the uniqueness that was Kuroko. His hands ran down the latter's sides, retracing curves that had committed themselves to his memory. As though following a path only known to him, he trailed butterfly kisses along the column of Kuroko's neck, stopping to nip at his collarbone while his hands slipped under Kuroko's shirt and travelled up along pale white skin.

Kuroko's body felt like it was on fire. The room was air-conditioned, but he felt hot and stifled. The tanned man above him wasn't helping ease his discomfort, his touches seeming to leave behind a trail of flames. His hands were gentle and teasing, utilizing the knowledge of all Kuroko's sensitive spots to his advantage. In retaliation, Kuroko bunched a fist in the short strands of navy-blue hair and tugged hard.

There was a hiss of pain and he stared into dark eyes that flashed. Undeterred, he leveraged himself on an elbow and locked lips with the taller man, both struggling for dominance in the kiss. Slowly, he pushed himself up until both were kneeling on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Aomine's shoulders and leaned forward until their positions were reversed. He straddled the larger man's hips and shot a rare triumphant grin at him. Aomine burst out laughing. He really was a goner.

**Later**

"I can't believe you managed to finish both of those things in one go." Aomine muttered as they strolled casually towards the park.

"I recall you being able to consume up to eight burgers in one sitting," Kuroko retorted, completely unashamed. "You still are able to manage around five, I believe."

"Six." The taller of the two corrected. "But I burn it off easily."

Questioning eyes were turned towards him. "And do you think that I do not burn any energy teaching a classroom full of energetic five year olds?"

"Uhm." Great. He might as well shove the other foot down his throat. The smaller man stopped in his tracks, forcing Aomine to do the same. Pleading eyes locked with blank blue ones.

"Well, Aomine-kun?"

"No…?" He said lamely. He knew that after his previous screw up almost anything he said this time could set off the trigger again and he would be a dead man. Though, his tentative reply seemed to satisfy the other who continued walking, this time heading in the direction of his apartment.

"Tetsu, where are you going?" Aomine asked, jogging to come up beside Kuroko.

"Home."

"Why?"

"I feel like it," he quirked an eyebrow at Aomine as though daring him to object.

"I thought we were going to the park for a game?" The dark-headed man looked disappointed. With both of them being occupied by work it was a rare chance for either of them to go out and have a run around the basketball court.

"I feel more like watching a movie currently," Aomine stilled and watched as his partner continued walking. He was distraught, to say the least. From the way Tetsu had been acting he could have sworn that he was forgiven. Well, at least partially so.

When he was a few meters down the path, Kuroko stopped and twisted his body slightly, as though it only just dawned on him that Aomine wasn't at his heels.

There was a smile in his voice when he called out, "Daiki, aren't you coming?"


End file.
